


My strange addiction

by Leland_03_Gaunt10



Series: Daily problems [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leland_03_Gaunt10/pseuds/Leland_03_Gaunt10
Summary: Will has a "little" addiction. Hannibal finds out.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Daily problems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813405
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	My strange addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear fellow readers:)  
> This is my second work and I hope you like it:)  
> This is part of the "Daily problems" series. So if you want to get the "joke" at the end you'll have to read part I. But you can read it as a standalone, too. 
> 
> English is not my first language and it's not beta read so feel free to correct my grammar and stuff :)

Will loved Hannibals cooking. He really did. It was always something special and it was always delicious. But sometimes he missed "normal food". Especially Dino Nuggets. Will wouldn't count it as an addiction but in the past few weeks he found himself thinking about Dino Nuggets all the time. It started when Hannibal and Will went grocery shopping and he spotted them in a fridge. Since that day he remembered first buying them when he moved from New Orleans to Wolf Trap. When he lived in Wolf Trap he ate them nearly everyday. He remembered their smell and their taste. And the shape of little dinosaurs, was something Will found very endearing.  
One day he couldn't take it anymore and secretly bought them and hid them in their garden shet. He wanted to cook them but hesitated everytime because he knew Hannibal hated Junk food and would be immensely offended if he would smell it on him.  
A few days passed and Hannibal announced that he had to go to a meeting which would last the whole day. Now Will saw his opportunity.  
"Oh yes...I mean oh...uhm I will miss you but uhm...well...some things can't wait, huh?" , Will said and tried to hide his growing excitement, whilst Hannibal was eyeing him suspiciously.  
"If my abscense distresses you so immensely, that you can not speak coherently, I will, of course, stay home.", Hannibal said, eyes narrowing.  
"No!", Will almost shouted," You have to go. It is an important meeting. I'm sure of that. I will miss you. But I will find a way to occupy myself."  
"If you want me to go to that meeting so, desperately I will go. But allow me to cook you dinner after I'm coming home. It would be my utmost pleasure.", Hannibal said.  
"Yes, of course love.", Will answerd and gave him a quick kiss and Hannibal left.  
\----‐-------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Hannibal arrived at the office, he was informed that the meeting was canceled. Hannibal thought that it was rather rude, not to inform him, before he got to work. On his way home, whilst listening to Beethoven, he thought about killing the responsible person and remembered he wanted to try out a new dish, for which he still needed the right kind of meat.  
When he arrived at their mansion he thought about surprising his dear Will and walked to the back door and opened it soundlessly.  
The first thing that he noticed was that offending smell of something he couldn't quite place. He followed it to the kitchen and as he stood in front of the closed kitchen door he suddenly heard Will saying: " Well, well. It's just you and me I guess. It's been a while. No we can do what we wanted to do a long time ago. Now that we are finally alone."  
Hannibal felt heat rising into his cheeks and anger rising up into his chest. Was will cheating on him? No! But who was he talking to? The only thing he could think about was that Will has lost his feelings for him and was cheating. That was the reason why he wanted him to go to the meeting so desperately. He grabbed his pocket knife and stormed into the kitchen.  
Nothing, really nothing could have prepared Hannibal for the scene in front of him.  
Will was sitting on the kitchen counter. In front of him was a plate full of nuggets, that looked like dinosaurs. And one of them apparently fell put of Wills mouth, as he screamed in shock.  
Both of them looked at each other for a minute. Hannibal still holding his knife and Will still having half of a nugget in his, still, opened mouth.  
Hannibal was the first to collect himself and started speaking quietly:" Will, what is this about?"  
"Well... I'm eating dino nuggets I guess?", Will answered making no eye contact.  
"Yes I can see that. Are my meals not sufficient? Are they not good enough for you? Is this why you are eating and talking to these so called dino nuggets?", Hannibal said offended.  
"Wait...how much have you heard?", Will asked with his face turning red.  
"I have heard enough. I thought you were cheating on me. Why else would I storm I the kitchen with a knife in my hand?", Hannibal said and pursed his lips.  
Will felt really bad and answered:" Hannibal I would never cheat on you. You are my everything and I love your food. It's just. I love Dino nuggets and I know you abhor junk food. And I really tried not to eat them, but I couldn't resist. I'm so sorry, Hannibal, I will do everything. But please don't be mad at me! Please forgive me!", he said and felt tears dwelling in his eyes.  
Hannibal looked at him and considered the offer.  
"Will, mylimasis, there is no need to cry. I forgive you. But please throw these things in the trashcan and after that please shower I can not take this smell.", Hannibal said and kissed Will softly.  
After the shower Will went down to the living room and found Hannibal sitting on the sofa typing on his iPad. He curled up against him and kissed his cheek.  
Hannibal turned his head to face Will. "In the kitchen you said, that you will do everything to be forgiven. Am I positive that this offer is still standing?", he asked.  
"Yes of course", Will said  
"Excellent!", Hannibal said with a mischievous glint in his eyes and typed something on his iPad.  
That was how the theremin entered Hannibals 'music room' again.


End file.
